Little Do You Know
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: He's sick of feeling guilty. And he knows that he's the only one to blame. And he doesn't know how to fix it. Sequel to Use Somebody. Again, real sad.


I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

It was all for nothing.

All of the hurt.

And all of the healing.

It was an endless cycle of pain and apologies.

Facing the biggest setback.

He knew it was wrong.

Hiding the pain from people he now knew cared.

But it's so hard to let go.

It's so hard to be free of the tangled, binding chains.

He thought it was over.

He thought it would get better.

He thought he could heal in peace.

Little did he know.

It would forever haunt him.

He first felt it in Giselle's laboratory.

Felt the diminishing hope.

For every second they weren't with him.

After that night, he felt so confused.

Not in his brain.

But in his heart.

Adam and Bree told him they loved him.

They showed him that they cared.

And he felt overjoyed.

And then the next day, it was as if it had never happened.

So much was left unsaid.

And it hurt.

So he cried.

In the silence and darkness of the night.

Because they thought he was getting better.

Little did they know.

He wasn't.

It was getting worse.

The nightmares.

The crying.

The pain.

It was too much.

He started to retreat back into his shell.

His shell of ignorance and confidence.

Because that's all he knew how to do.

But behind the mask.

Underneath the shell was a fragile boy.

Who cared so much.

And had little confidence.

He knew he was selfish.

He knew he didn't deserve the love or the pity of anyone.

Let alone his family.

They had been so happy with his progress.

He didn't want them to know he had taken a step back.

So, he hid it as best as he could.

From everyone.

And every time Adam make sure he was ok.

Every time Bree gave him an encouraging smile.

Or Leo asked him to hang out.

When Douglas wanted help with a new project.

Or even when Davenport gave him a hug just to show he cared.

It made him feel so guilty.

It was tearing him apart.

He hated lying.

Especially to the ones he loves so much.

But to him.

Admitting he was afraid was worse than bending the truth.

And the truth was.

He was scared.

Scared of the future.

Scared of the road ahead of him.

Scared of the unknown.

He knew what he felt was wrong.

He knew how he dealt with it was wrong.

He just didn't know how to do it right.

He didn't know how to fix it.

It wasn't like a mission where there was a manual written in his head on how to solve the problem.

He didn't have the answers in his head.

And it terrified him.

Because he knew everything.

So why was he such a problem?

And why didn't he have the answers.

He was a box full of broken worn down parts.

That everyone expected to be a super computer.

And he didn't know how to fix it.

He doesn't think he ever will.

So he cries at night.

Alone.

In the dark.

When no one is watching.

Little does he know.

Someone's always watching.

Adam sees him cry sometimes.

And Adam knows he feels sad.

But he doesn't know how to make him feel better.

Bree hears the heart-wrenching sobs sometimes.

And Bree feels her heart break a little.

But she doesn't know what to do.

Leo can feel the tension always surrounding him.

And he wants to help desperately.

But he doesn't know how to make the pain go away.

Douglas knows that there's more to the story.

And it makes him ache a little.

But he doesn't understand people's feelings.

Donald can sense the sadness in his heart.

And it makes him feel like a bad father.

But he doesn't understand the answer.

They're all lost.

They don't know what to do.

They don't have the answers.

No one really talks anymore.

When they have to communicate, it's through silent smiles and eye movement.

The family is hanging by a thread.

And he knows it's all his fault.

He knows he, and his pain are the root of the problem.

The guilt causes an unrelenting ache in his chest.

In his heart.

And it never goes away.

He's to blame.

For the deterioration of his family.

For his never-ending suffering.

For his broken heart.

He comes up with a solution.

Leave.

And never come back.

He won't have to feel the guilt anymore.

They won't treat him like he's fragile.

Breakable.

And he won't feel bad for ruining their lives anymore.

And he makes a decision.

To leave.

So, he wakes up in the middle of the night.

And makes sure his siblings are asleep.

They are.

And he leaves his capsule.

Quiet as can be.

Packs some clothes.

Some food.

And writes a note.

As he makes his way out.

He remembers his GPS.

They'll find him in an instant.

But he doesn't want to be found.

So, he makes a choice.

And says goodbye to the only life he's known.

* * *

When they wake up the next morning, they notice Chase is gone.

They know something is wrong.

They look everywhere.

And they can't find him.

But, they do find a note.

And Donald reads it out loud.

 _I'm sorry I've caused all of this pain. I never meant to hurt anyone, and yet I have. I'm so sorry. Adam, thank you for teaching me what it means to be a brother. Bree, thank you for reminding me of my worth. Leo, thank you for always making me laugh. Douglas, thank you for creating me and giving me life. Mr. Davenport, thank you for letting me create all of these great memories. Thank you all for letting me be part of your family. I'm sorry I let you down. I just don't want to be guilty anymore. Just forget about me. I know you'll all do great things. I'm so sorry. I love you._

 _Chase._

Adam looks like everything has been taken away from him.

Bree is crying, tears streaming down her face.

Leo is breathing slowly trying to absorb the situation.

Douglas' jaw is set and he looks angry.

And Donald's world has just come crashing down.

They are all thinking the same thing.

 _We have to find him._

 _Before he gets hurt._

 _Or worse._

They can't bear to think anything else.

Donald is immediately at the cyberdesk, typing furiously.

Douglas is looking over his shoulder.

"That's weird," he says, confused, "It says Chase is right here. In this room."

And that's when they see it.

Right next to where the note was.

Lies Chase's bionic chip.

* * *

 **A/N: Like the cliffhanger? So this is a sequel to Use Somebody and I think there will be either 1 or 2 more parts. Not sure yet. I also might abandon the fragmented sentence structure for the last parts or switch POV's, but we'll see what happens. Any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen? I hope to have them up before Elite Force but it all depends on how busy dance keeps me. Did you like it? Let me know. And thank you for all of the great reviews to Use Somebody, it really means a lot...Also, Lab Rats is over. I'm still in sadness mode but I'm glad we at least get Elite Force. What did you think of the finale? Let me know.. . and again, Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
